LoeShilly OneShots
by love-soaked-blood
Summary: Little oneshots about my fav. coupling Loe/Shilly. Legal. last name is gray! lol read and love!


Tied together with a smile-Taylor Swift.

Staring myself down in the mirror I tried to cover up the redness in my eyes. Brushing the hair out of my view I sighed. Pasting on my fake smile I headed back into the living room.

"Hey gorgeous." Joe smiled at me. Looking up at him I hoped that the tears weren't that visible.

"Hey." I whispered. Running my fingers through my hair, I saw him glance at me worried. Joe turned to face me, he could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" He ran his hand over my arm, trying to comfort me but instead it made me break down.

"I can't keep this up." My voice cracked. "Miley and Oliver act like I can handle anything they throw at me. That nothings going to hurt me. That just because I can laugh and smile that I'm not hurting." The tears flowed freely. Joe wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"No matter what happens, no matter what they say or do. You have me. I'm always going to be here." Leaning into his embrace, I prayed that he wasn't lying.

"Please be serious, Joe. I don't want to be messed with anymore." I mumble into his shoulder.

"I would never mess with you." He tilted my head up so I could look into his eyes. " You, Lily Truscott, are a beautiful, smart, wonderful girl. Just because you can't always see it doesn't mean the rest of us can't. " He ran his thumb across my cheek bone. "I happen to always think that you are smart, wonderful, beautiful, and perfect. Even when you are barely holding on." My blue eyes shined with more tears, though these were happy tears.

"You mean it?" I sniffed, smiling slightly.

"I meant it. I love you." Joe leaned in placing a light kiss on my lips. I sighed.

" I love you." I whispered pulling back only millimeters. Joe smiled and I felt alright again. Even if only lasted a little while, thing were fine for right now.

In my Head-Anna Nalick

I dream of you. I listen to you daily on the radio, on the computer. I watch videos and wish you were smiling at me. Your voice is like a thousand angels singing at once. You are my heaven on Earth. Your music is what I cling to when I am left alone. Deserted once more by my so called friends. The way I picture you, I pray stands up to the real you.

I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you. I act like I'm not that excited, not that in tuned with all you do. I smile coyly and dance along. My heart is beating so fast it's like apart of your song.

"So, Lily," Oh my Gray, you said my name, "Did you enjoy the show?" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Actually what I'm going to tell you is embarrassing.." I glanced up at you through my eyelashes.

"Don't worry," You smiled so perfectly, "I won't tell a soul." You winked at me. Joe Gray winked at me. I think I'm going to faint!

"Well.. I enjoyed the show for starters, but, this is where the awkward part comes in." I sighed, bracing myself. " I fell in love with you. Listening to you sing through the radio. I was going to pretend that I didn't care, that I wasn't that much into it, but for some reason I can't make myself lie to you." I took a deep breath. "Your songs inspire me, move me, make me want more. They leave me breathless and heart broken and just wanting to see your face. Just hearing you say my name sounds like angels calling me to Heaven. What I'm trying to say is, Joe Gray, I love you. I fell for you the first time I heard you sing." I waited for the laughter. Opening my eyes you just stood there, mouth open.

"I should go." I turned and tried to wake away, but you stopped me. You hand wrapped lightly around my wrist pulling me back slightly.

"Wait." You whispered. I looked back at you. Stepping forward you reached slowly for my face. Leaning in you pressed your pink, soft lips to mine. I couldn't breath, but I kissed you back softly. Pulling back you stared into my eyes.

"No one has ever gave good reasons why they like me. Mostly they say I'm hot and have a nice voice." Your brown eyes bore into my blue ones. "That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard." You smiled at me. "Wanna get some coffee?" I nod, unable to speak. As we walk away all I can think is that you will always be what I want. What I need. I'll just give us some time before I spill the beans on that one.

The way I loved you- Taylor Swift.

Walking around the room I watch her. Her new boyfriend helped her remove her coat. She smiled lightly, barely a smile. I quirked an eyebrow, she looked numb. I saw Miley drag her into another room. I followed quietly, listening in, this was going to be good.

"Okay, Lil, fess up." The brunette demanded. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair trying not looking at her friend.

"What are you talking about, Miles?" Lilly looked around the kitchen indifferently.

"What's going on with you and Mark?" Must be the boyfriend. I leaned a little closer to the door. I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

"Well…" Lilly sighed. "He's great. Sensible, opens doors, my parents love him, my other single friends say they are jealous. Calls when he says he's going to, gives me my space when I need it. He is….great." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Then what's the problem?!" Miley was getting tired of her little aloof act.

"He's no Joe." The blue eyed girl sighed once more. I froze behind the divider. What did she just say? That can't have been real.

"What?" The brunette spat. "Joe? What about Joe? You constantly used to fight and it always ended up horrible. You went crazy when you were dating him!" Miley was tapping her foot impatiently.

"He made me feel alive at least! With Mark I can't even tell if I'm happy! Without Joe I'm numb. Mark is great, don't get me wrong, but with him I feel fine. Not in love, not excited or upset. I don't miss him in the middle of the night. I can I breath just fine when he walks away. Mark doesn't make me unable to sleep cause I love him so much. Mark doesn't make me feel anything! Joe and I might have fought but he made me feel! Breaking up with him was a mistake that I will always regret! It was like a rollercoaster, like falling off a cliff. Like kissing in the rain. He made me feel more then I ever thought possible." Lilly buried her head in her hands. I couldn't believe it. She regretted breaking up with me?

"You can't do this to Mark." Miley spoke, her voice low. "He is a good guy and I can see that he is falling for you. If you can't love him then you shouldn't be with him. Maybe you were better off with Joe." She started to storm off, I turned and ran back to the living room. Pretending that I had been there the entire time I watched them walk back in. Glancing at Lilly from the corner of my eye I watched her pull Mark away from the rest of the group. My heart started to beat a little faster as Lilly bit her lip, I could see the sadness in her eyes. I watched Mark hug her and kiss her cheek, before saying good bye to the rest of the party goers. My eyes kept on her as she stood in the shadows breathing slowly. Looking up she caught my eye and I could see the fire back in them. Oh yeah. This time it's going to be better.

Thinking of You-Katy Perry.

You were the perfect guy for me. I know this. You know this, but for some reason you decided that we shouldn't be together anymore. Long distance relationships never work you said. You'd be holding me back. Blah blah blah. Lies that all that was. Lies. How can I love anyone after I loved you? You are perfect. Anyone else is second best… at the best of times. But I moved on like you told me too. Plenty of fish in the ocean.

He isn't you. His eyes aren't the same shade of brown. He can't give me that smile like you did. The one that made my go all fuzzy. His lips taste different. They aren't as soft, but they remind me of you. I wish that this was you whispering sweet nothings in my ear. That it was your hand on the small of my back. That it was your lips on mine.

He can't compare to you. No one can. All the men in the world and I bet I could never find another you. Someone who could sing me my favorite song. Who knew that I only like full bloomed roses. That I hate when my feet get touched. How can I let anyone else in when I'm staring down the road waiting for your car? How can I try to love someone when my heart is so severely broken? I am basically numb when he comes around. I don't talk much and I'm waiting for him just to give up and leave. Like the others. No one ever tries to fix me. They just see that I'm too far gone and walk away. I hear a car door slam and I run to the window praying it's you. It looks like your car. I race down stairs and throw open the door.

You are standing on my porch, looking lost.

"Joe?" I reach out, running my fingers lightly across your cheek.

"Lilly." You leaned into my touch. You shouldn't have done that. That means that you still feel something when I touch you. How can I know that and watch you walk away again. Like I know you are going too.

"Are you back?" I whisper, dropping my hand. The butterflies I feel are too strong. They shouldn't be so strong after a year.

"Yes." You whisper, your brown eyes shining with tears.

"I tried moving on like you told me." I stepped closer to you. My heart racing. I saw your face fall.

" Did you meet someone?" I nodded.

"Many some ones." I sighed reaching for you face once more. "But I never wanted a someone. I only ever want you." Leaning in I kissed you passionately. Like I wish I could have kissed you every day. "Promise me you'll never leave again?" I pulled away from your pink lips.

"Promise. I don't think my heart could take it anymore." You kissed me and it was like nothing had ever changed. As if you never left. I smiled. It was just like I wanted it to be.


End file.
